


Just To See You Smile

by NotAnAct



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: A little bit of Pian fluff, F/M, RPF, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, oops this turned into smut, spoiler alert: they do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAct/pseuds/NotAnAct
Summary: Early into filming season 4, Paige has the apartment to herself and spends a quiet, rainy day in with Ian.





	1. Let's Play A Game

_September 2017_

“Let’s play a game.”

Paige hummed into her nearly empty glass of wine, slipping her feet off of his lap only momentarily to reach for the bottle to top them both off. It was a rainy Saturday in Vancouver and Paige had Ian over for breakfast which turned into lunch (they ordered take out), then dinner (Ian claimed he made the best veggie burger—he was right), and now post-dinner drinks. Eliza had invited them out to join the rest of the cast at a loud, smoky dive bar in town, but they politely declined, stating “The Oldies are staying in.”

So now there they were, over half a bottle of Merlot in their systems, snuggled up in the living room on Paige’s couch, drinking wine and eating chocolates, The Princess Bride (Paige’s pick) playing in the background on her LCD TV.

“What kind of game,” she asked, wiggling her rear into the sofa, her calf brushing up against his crotch as she positioned herself comfortably—both taking notice but neither seeming to mind.

He cocked a dramatic eyebrow as he took a gulp of wine. A sigh of satisfaction escaped him once the Merlot slid down his throat. “It’s called… The Question Game.”

“Sounds riveting,” she deadpanned, biting the smile away that played on her lips.

He smirked, choosing not to comment on her quip. “The rules are simple: I ask you a question, you answer it truthfully, then you ask me a question, and I answer.”

“Truthfully?”

“Why, of course.” He took another sip of wine.

“Ian, we’ve spent six months out of the year with one another for, give or take, what? Four years now?”

“I’m sure there’s still plenty I don’t know about you, Turco.” His filter was beginning to falter thanks to the alcohol. He never called her Turco except when flirtatious banter was occurring, which was happening more and more as of late. Based on the smile that threatened to curl up, however, he didn’t think it bothered her. He stretched back in the sofa and released a contented sigh. He was in his comfort level here.

She took a sip of wine and eyed him. “I am a bit of an enigma,” she winked. “You start.”

“Kay.” He popped a chocolate into his mouth and chewed in thought. “If you could bring one thing with you on a deserted island, what would it be?”

Paige’s eyes widened. “Oh, God… That’s hard. I thought you’d start out easy!”

“You know me, Paige, I’m anything but easy.”

She bit her lip in thought, ignoring his comment. “One thing?”

“One thing.”

“I guess I’d bring my son.”

“Your son?” He eyed her with mock appraisal.

“Well, yeah!”

“To a deserted island? How are you getting off the island?”

“Well, I don’t know, I’ve never seen LOST.” A giggle escaped her. The woman just laughed at her own joke. God, he loved when she did that.

“We still need to change that.”

She shrugged, seemingly uninterested. Then, crossing her arms, her face formed into an exaggerated frown. “Wait a minute, I thought this was The Question Game, not Ask Paige A Question Then Make Fun Of Her Answer Game.”

He snickered, gently caressing her smooth legs that were splayed across his lap. “Right. Okay. I’m sorry. Your turn. Ask me anything.”

She took a quick sip of wine as she thought. “Alright. If you could have dinner with anyone at all, who would it be?”

His eyes fell, quickly growing sad and a bit misty. “My dad.”

She pouted her lips and reached for his hand, brushing a sympathetic thumb over the light patch of hair. “Same,” she offered with a sad smile.

Ian met her gaze, a crooked smile quickly growing on his face. “Wait, you’d have dinner with my dad or your dad?”

Paige lightly snorted, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. “My dad!”

“Ohh,” he said in a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was thinking it was a bit strange you’d want to have dinner with my dad but he _was_ a great guy!”

“I’m sure he was,” she managed to say between her fits of laughter, knowing all too well that his confusion was actually no act at all. She wiped a trickle of tears from her dark eyes and rubbed her temples. “Oh, God, Ian…”

“Moving on,” he chuckled. “What’s one materialistic thing that you can’t live without?”

“My Walkman, of course.”

“You seriously don’t still have that thing, do you?”

“ _Yeah_ I still have it! But I have upgraded since then! I guess I’d say music would be my answer. I can’t imagine living without music.”

“Good answer.”

“Thank you. Okay. Ooh! If you could spend all day doing something, what would it be?”

He gritted his teeth, donning a guilty expression. “Nothing.”

She giggled. “Totally understandable.”

“I just enjoy getting to be lazy. Playing Xbox, lounging on the beach…” He paused, his eyes locking on hers. “This.”

“ _This_ has been your ideal day?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled, his eyes remaining fastened on hers. A coy smile played on her mouth as she bit her bottom lip. He lifted an arm that was resting on her leg and brought it to her face, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear before gently caressing the smooth, makeup-free skin of her cheek. A thought pulled him from the moment and he couldn’t resist chuckling. “You know, my answer would have been extremely different 30 years ago.”

“Oh really? 30 years ago, what would you want to spend all day doing?”

He shot her a look like she should know, but she seemed genuinely confused. “Sex, Paige.”

“Oh.” Her face quickly blushed. “All day? Have you ever… had sex all day?” Her skin was speckled hot pink from her chest upwards.

“Not _all_ day, but I sure wouldn’t mind giving it a shot. For research purposes, of course.”

“Oh, of course.” Another giggle. How one woman could be so enticingly sexy while remaining childlike and adorable is something he will never understand. After all that she had been through lately, he was just happy to see her smile.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He circled a thumb absentmindedly over her thigh, his eyes darting from her face to her short grey cotton shorts and black spaghetti strap tank top that was riding up her back ever so slightly. He tried not to focus too much on her perfect cleavage bulging out of the tight top, lest he would need to excuse himself to somewhere more private in the middle of the film that they were no longer paying attention to, anyway. He felt like a hormonal teenage boy around her.

She didn’t hesitate with her answer. “No, I believe that two people grow in love,” then “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“16. First girlfriend I ever had. I was terrified that I wouldn’t be able to pay the bill when I took her out for the first time.”

“Such the gentleman.” She popped another chocolate in her mouth and winked.

“You know it.” Another sip of wine to buy himself time to think of a question. “What was your first kiss like?”

Paige guffawed. “Oh, God, it was horrible! The kid had braces and his lips were really dry and chapped. His lips were practically sealed shut as he planted this super dry kiss on my lips. I didn’t know what to do! I just… left. I said ‘sorry’ and ran off.”

“Yuck. But also, a bit harsh.”

“I _know_. I panicked!”

Ian grinned and then picked up another chocolate, cracking it open. Raspberry. He made a face before setting it back down to replace it with another flavor. “Question, Paige.”

“Right! Um... If you could eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“That’s easy. Sushi! What would you eat?”

“I would eat…” She drew her words out, pondering over the question. “Oh! My famous oatmeal chocolate chip cookies!”

Ian smirked. “Just how famous are these cookies? I’ve never had one.”

“I can’t believe I haven’t baked any for you! That needs to happen soon!”

“I agree. Right, my turn to ask?”

“Uh, no. My turn.”

“What?”

“You used your turn to ask me what I would eat!”

“Oh.”

Paige groaned and covered her face. “Ian…”

Ian jabbed a finger in her ribs, causing her to erupt with laughter. Suddenly a bare foot was heading for his face and he instinctively grabbed it before it could reach his jaw.

“Yuck,” he exclaimed, pushing her foot away. “You’ll pay for that, Turco!” At that, Ian quickly rolled over and spread Paige’s legs open, positioning himself on top of her as he pinned her hands down over her head. She laid flat on her back, silent, their noses nearly touching as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He was beginning to like chocolate more and more.

She bit her lip as he brought his forehead down to meet hers. His eyes darted from her lips back to her lustful gaze. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, her bulging breasts against his chest. Blood rushed to his groin and there was no hiding his state of arousal from her in the position they were in, especially in his loose athletic shorts. He was ready to take her then and there but they had never been that far before and he wasn’t sure she would even want to. Sure, they’d had their share of flirtation. Sneaking quick kisses on the lips and on the neck at wrap parties when they’d had a little too much to drink or the make out session in his trailer after shooting 3x13, but this year had been difficult enough for her. But desire outweighed any concern he had and his lips honed in on hers. Just before they collided, she spoke in the low, gravelly voice that turned him on so effortlessly.

“Do you prefer being dominant or submissive in the bedroom?”

Her question jolted him from his trance, the sudden subject change shocking him despite their current positions on the couch. He chuckled, but remained still, his forehead resting against hers. “Ooh, Paige kicking it up a notch. I guess I like a bit of both.” A smirk. “Whatever my partner is into. I very much take pleasure in their pleasure. So if they’re having a great time, that’s what matters to me.” His lips brushed against her ear causing goosebumps to form on her arms as he whispered, “Are you into kinky sex? Your tweets kind of tell me that you’re into kinky sex. Not to mention the 50 Shades novels I’ve spotted in your trailer.”

Paige raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming on her lips as she brushed them across from his own—the tantalizing sensation nearly too much for him to bear. “Let’s just say,” she began, her voice barely audible, the rasp even more evident now, “it’s a newfound interest.” A hand found his luscious hair and she ran it through his curls, tracing her long fingers down the side of his head and into his beard.

He shuddered at her words, wanting nothing more than to strip her and have his way with her right then. He bit his bottom lip and gulped, words failing him.

Paige pulled back to meet his gaze. She raised her eyebrow, grinning mirthfully at him. “What’s the matter? Have I left you speechless, Cusick?” She stroked his peppered beard with her long fingers.

He smirked at her coquettish jesting. He loved her confidence but he found himself that she felt that confident in all areas in her life, not only when she was with him. He brushed a stray hair from her face and placed a light kiss on her neck. “How many orgasms have you had in one night?”

“Not enough.” She smiled, pleased with herself. “Are you a grower or a show-er?”

He smirked, his eyes trailing down and back up again. “Show-er.”

“Knew it.” Her eyes landed on the dark curl falling into his face and she brushed it back with her hand. “Be honest. What are you thinking about right now?”

He squinted and adjusted himself on top of her into a more comfortable position. His dramatic eyebrow returned. “That’s two questions in a row, Turco.”

Paige smirked and trailed her hand down his cheek and down his neck, stopping to grab hold of the collar of his cotton tee. “I don’t always play by the rules.”

He hummed lightly, smiling tenderly at her. “Honestly? I’m thinking about how badly I want you right now.”

Paige wiggled against his erection, pulling into him as close as physically possible. Placing both hands into his dark, wavy hair, she drew his head forward, her lips on his ear as she spoke. “Take me. I’m right here.”


	2. You'll Be The End Of Me

Ian began to undress Paige slowly, methodically. There was no fumbling, no hesitation. She was down to her panties, then. He shoved her down onto the bed and began to remove his boxers, his erection springing free as the briefs collapsed around his ankles. Her eyes widened as a grin spread across her face. He thought he even saw her lick her lips. He chuckled mischievously as he kicked his boxers aside. Trailing his strong fingers down each side of her waist, he watched as goosebumps formed under his delicate touch. He drew back and smiled, proud of himself. He leaned in, then, with his face pressed into her abdomen, and began to plant open-mouthed kisses up and down each side, trailing down until he reached her panties. He opened his mouth and took the lace in between his teeth and began to tug. She lifted her ass up just enough for them to fall down as he pulled until they reached her ankles. With a swift movement of his hands, he removed her black lace garments from his mouth and threw them onto the carpeted floor.

“Oh!” Paige gasped, a raspy laugh then escaping. 

Ian shook his head at her animated reaction. God, he loved her. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. First on her collarbone, then her neck, then the soft place right below her ear lobe which was followed by a pant. That got her every time. His lips moved to her breasts and he sucked on her nipple as his hand fondled the other breast. Her nipples were hard but her skin was as smooth as silk and her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. He nipped and sucked and licked, giving each nipple the attention they deserved. Finally, he pulled away, a sudden desire piquing his interest.

“I want you to touch yourself for me, Paige,” He said in a low growl. He rubbed his throbbing cock with a few light strokes. 

She complied and, arching her back slightly, she began to caress her sex. Ian watched intently as she started off with slow, rhythmic movements. Her little moans and pants made him harder than he thought he could ever get. His heartbeat picked up pace and his cock twitched. He spat into his hand and rubbed over his length, following her slow rhythm, until her quiet noises and the sounds of her hand rubbing her soaking wet sex was drawing him closer to the edge than he desired. 

Soon (sooner than he’d expected), she started to pick up the pace and panted, “I’m close. I’m so close.” 

“Good,” he said. “Now stop.”

“What,” she asked, but continued pleasuring herself. 

“I said stop.” He firmly took her hand and held it, drawing it away from her cunt. 

Paige looked at him with consternation through her glazed-over eyes. She tutted. “You’re a fucking tool.” A laugh escaped her. 

Ian merely hummed as a faint smirk formed into the corners of his mouth. Then, with one hand he began to massage her clit and cupped her breast with the other. He planted delicate, wet kisses around her belly button before trailing his way down to her cunt. Only his hot breath touched her at first. Neither of them moved for several moments. Ian drew back and locked eyes with Paige. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, barely audible. His voice cracked slightly.

Paige smiled. “Thank you. Now get back to work,” she winked.

With a touch like a flower, Ian caressed the inside of her thighs and then began to kiss her clit, sliding his tongue up and down and around.

“You’re so wet,” he mumbled, his mouth full of her. His beard was drenched with her. He took her in: her smell, her taste, her sounds. All of it. He knew after this, he’d never be able to get enough of her ever again. 

She moved her hips in sync with him, her cunt kissing his mouth. With every stroke of his tongue, he drew her closer to her climax, as she kept reminding him. I’m close, Ian. Keep going. Just like that. As she came, her hips bucked wildly and she gripped both hands into his locks of hair as if she’d fall off the bed if she didn’t hold on. He was too turned on to barely notice the pain. If he were being honest with himself, he quite enjoyed it. 

He held her tightly for a moment and stroked away a damp strand of hair from her forehead as she came down from her high. 

She pushed herself up and motioned for Ian to rest his back against the headboard of the bed. 

“Your turn,” she smirked, an eyebrow raised. 

He shuddered from the mere anticipation as he followed her command, sitting upright in the bed, propped up against the white upholstered headboard.

The noise that came out of his mouth surprised even himself as he felt her warm wet tongue run down his length from base to tip. He drew an uneven breath as she took him fully in her mouth, her beautiful, pink lips wrapping around him. He looked at her with astonishment.

“You… can… fit… it all?” His uneven breathing became shaky as his eyes rolled back into his head. He nearly missed her wink at him before she began bobbing her head in a rhythmic motion once more.   
He wrapped his hands into her long, brown hair and guided her movements. His panting soon turned into groaning and he began to thrust, her rhythm matching his. His cock was hard as iron. His breath quickened. He didn’t know how much longer he could last, but he knew it wouldn’t be long. 

“Paige,” he moaned. His eyes stung shut. He was close. 

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath. She looked up at him but didn’t stop her movements. He met her gaze with half-lidded eyes. Her dark eyes were smiling. He began to feel electric and frantic as she tightened her lips around him, the rapid motion of her hot mouth finally drawing him to climax. He was unable to contain his moans as his warm, white liquid pulsed in her mouth. Release. Paige sucked him dry and swallowed. She wiped her mouth and smiled proudly. 

He chuckled as the euphoria slowly washed away. “You’ll be the end of me, Turco. I swear it... My turn to ask a question?"


End file.
